Jim Daniels (poet)
James Raymond Daniels (born 1956) is an American poet and prose writer. Life Daniels was born in a working-class neighborhood of Detroit, Michigan. He was educated at Alma College and Bowling Green State University. Since 1981, Daniels has been on the faculty of the creative writing program at Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where he is the Thomas Stockham Baker Professor of English. The majority of Daniels' papers can be found within the Special Collections department of Michigan State University's main library. He lives in Pittsburgh with his wife, poet Kristin Kovacic, and their children. Writing Daniels has been described as "an urban' poet who dignifies the working class, as his work often features the under-represented world of blue-collar work."Teresa Sokol Thomas, Poet Jim Daniels has Three Books Published in One Month," Carnegie Mellon News, May 10, 2012. Web, June 23, 2014. A sample of Daniels' writing appears on the right: Recognition Daniels' literary works have been recognized and highlighted at Michigan State University in their Michigan Writers Series. H He won the inaugural Brittingham Prize in Poetry in 1985 from the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Publications Poetry * Factory Poems. Alma, MI: Jack-in-the-Box Press, 1979. * On the Line: Porms Bellingham, WA: Signpost Press, 1981. * Places/Everyone. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1985. * The Long Ball: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Pig-in-a-Poke Press, 1988. * Digger's Territory. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1989. * Punching Out. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1990. * Hacking It. Roseville, MI: Ridgeway Press, 1992. * M-80. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1993. * Niagara Falls: A poem. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1994. * Blessing the House. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1997. * Brooding the Heartlands. Huron, OH: Bottom Dog Press, 1998. * Blue Jesus. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2000. * Red Vinyl, Black Vinyl. Toledo, OH: Aureole Press, 2001. * Greatest Hits, 1976-2001. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House Press, 2002. * Night with Drive-by Shooting Stars. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues Press / Western Michigan University, 2002. * Digger's Blues. Easthamptonm MA: Adastra Press, 2002. * Show and Tell: New and selected poems. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2003. * Street (photos by Charlee Brodsky). Huron, ON: Bottom Dog Press, 2005. * Now Showing: Poems. Tokyo, Japan, & Toronto: Aladada Books, 2006. * Revolt of the Crash-Test Dummies: Poems. Spokane, WA: Eastern Washington University Press, 2007. * In Line for the Exterminator. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 2007. *''From Milltown to Malltown''. Grosse Pointe Farms, MI: Marick Press, 2010. * Having a Little Talk with Capital P Poetry. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2011. *''All of the Above.. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2011. *''Birth Marks: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2013. Play * No Pets (screenplay; Braddock, PA: Braddock Films, 1994) * Dumpster (screenplay; shown Pittsburgh, PA: Three Rivers Film Festival, 2005).Works, Works, Jim Daniels, Wikipedia, April 17, 2014, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, June 23, 2014. *''Mr. Pleasant'' (screenplay; shown Pittsburgh, PA: Three Rivers Film Festival, 2010). Short fiction * No Pets. Huron, OH: Bottom Dog Press, 1999. * Detroit Tales. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2003. *''Mr. Pleasant: Stories''. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2007. *''Trigger Man: More tales of the motor city''. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2011. Edited * The Carnegie Mellon Anthology of Poetry (edited with Gerald Costanzo). Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1993. * Letters to America: Contemporary poetry on race (anthology). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1995. * American Poetry: The next generation (edited with Gerald Costanzo). Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jim Daniels, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 23, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Contemporary Authors Online. The Gale Group, 2003. PEN (Permanent Entry Number): 0000023043. Notes External links ;Poems *Jim Daniels at Poetry 180: "Wheels," "American Cheese" * Two poems by Jim Daniels, Caffeine Destiny * Jim Daniels at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Jim Daniels at YouTube *Jim Daniels at Amazon.com ;About *Jim Daniels at BOA Editions *Daniels, James 'Jim' Raymond at Pennsylvania Center for the Book Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Carnegie Mellon University faculty Category:Alma College alumni Category:Bowling Green State University alumni Category:People from Warren, Michigan Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics